Lo que no fue, no será
by Rie Uzumaki Haruno
Summary: Harry y Hermione se dan cuenta de algo que siempre ha existido entre ellos...19 años tarde. ¿Cuando algo no pudo ser ayer, podrá ser mañana?


**Lo que no fue, no será**

Sus miradas se encontraron por apenas un segundo, luego, como si hubieran cometido alguna falta de gravedad considerable, desviaron la mirada al minuto siguiente.

Ya era inútil pensar en ello, ya no tenía caso pensar en lo que hubiera podido pasar y nunca se le permitió ser. Lo que no fue no será, jamás les pareció más cierta esa frase, nunca una verdad les pareció tan avasallante como esa en aquel momento. Harry miró con atención la escena familiar desarrollada frente a sus ojos, Hermione reñía a Rose por corretear a sus primos por ahí amenazándolos de muerte por burlarse de ella con Scorpius Malfoy. Hugo intentaba robar furtivamente, con la ayuda de Lily, algunos bocadillos de la mesa dispuesta en medio del jardín de la pequeña casa de sus dos mejores amigos, del otro lado del jardín se encontraban James y Albus, intentando esconderse vanamente de su fúrica prima quién ahora, les advertía desde lejos su molestía al verse regañada por su madre. Ron se encontraba en el asador presumiendo a su hermana sus habilidades culinarias recién adquiridas al aprender el manejo de aquella compleja máquina muggle para asar la carne; Fue entonces cuando los ojos color miel de Hermione se encontraron nuevamente con los suyos, tomándolo por sorpresa y turbándolo levemente, apenas dio una media sonrisa nerviosa, y después volvió a desviar la vista avergonzado.

La mujer de cabello castaño rizado se acercó hasta donde su mejor amigo permanecía sentado, expectante a algo que ella no sabía muy bien como descifrar.

-¿Sucede algo Harry?-preguntó la ojimiel tomando asiento al lado del aludido mientras dirigía su mirada a él con preocupación. Este dirigió su mirada a ella sorprendido, ¿Cómo era posible que ella supiera todo con tan sólo mirarlo?, _Hermanos, sólo eso, ¿no es así?_

-No sucede nada Hermione, digo, ¿Qué podría estar sucediendo?, todos estamos completos y felices.-respondió el ojiverde con fingida convicción; La mirada intensamente fijada en él le hizo saber que su mentira no había dado el resultado esperado.

-Por como lo dices, no pareces estar convencido de ello.-indicó la castaña frunciendo un poco sus labios con inconformidad. El moreno se incorporó en su asiento como si hubiese recibido una repentina descarga eléctrica. Se revolvió incomodo en su asiento para contestar presurosamente.

-¡Claro que estoy convencido de lo que digo!, ¿Cómo podría decírtelo si no lo creyera?-

Hermione lo miró dudativamente durante unos segundos, luego aventuró su impresión.

-¿Qué pasa?-

_Todo está bien, todo es perfecto, ¿no es asi?, ¿Por qué, entonces, tenerla enfrente de mí me p__roduce un vacío tan profundo?...Lo que no fue no será, lo que no fue nunca podrá ser._ El muchacho que vivió dirigió su mirada hacia los ojos color miel de su amiga, abrió la boca para hablar, pero nada salió de su boca. La castaña recibió su mirada de la misma manera, y cómo tantas veces antes, como siempre, leyó en sus ojos todos los sentimientos albergados dentro del ojiverde, tantas cosas, tantos secretos guardados por tanto tiempo, tanto entre ellos, tanto…

_No, eso ya no, por favor, ya basta Harry._

_¿Por qué no?, Nunca es tarde…_

_Ya no hay razón, perdimos nuestra oportunidad…_

_Pero…_

-Mamá, tío.-la voz de Rose los sacó de aquella conexión establecida entre ellos con sólo mirarse, ambos dirigieron su vista a la niña que se encontraba frente a ellos, volviendo a un juego de máscaras y disimulo, fingiendo que nada pasaba, como tantas veces, como siempre…

-Dime, cariño.-exclamó Hermione mirando a su hija con la dulzura propia de una madre cuya atención y devoción era sólo para su familia.

-Mamá, ¿Cómo sabes cuando estás enamorada?-preguntó de pronto la joven logrando el desconcierto total de la mujer y la risa espontánea y divertida de Harry, la vista de la ojimiel se dirigió hacia donde su marido miraba pasmado la escena desarrollada entre su esposa y su hija, en tanto que Ginny a su lado reía y se encogía de hombros como si aquello también la hubiese tomado por sorpresa y volviéndose para intentar controlar a sus dos hijos mayores. La mirada de Hermione volvió a dirigirse a Rose, en tanto que esta la miraba atentamente esperando la tan ansiada respuesta.

-Cariño…-exclamó Ron desde su posición frente a una parrilla dónde la carne comenzaba adquirir un tono negruzco carbonizado.-Eres demasiado pequeña para pensar en esas cosas aún.-

Hermione se volvió a mirarlo reprobatoriamente.

-Yo creo que la niña es perfectamente capaz de entenderlo ahora.-defendió la castaña, provocando el desconcierto del pelirrojo y una carcajada aún más sonora por parte del pelinegro ante la expresión de su mejor amigo.

El Weasley pareció bufar algo entre dientes para después regresar su atención a las hamburguesas que parecían haberse achicharrado sobre el asador. La atención de la bruja de ojos color miel volvió hacia su hija quién aún se mantenía atenta a la respuesta que pudiese recibir por parte de su madre. Hermione suspiró y se dispuso a contestar el cuestionamiento.

-Pues…estar enamorada…es…estar a gusto con alguien, que su compañía te parezca muy agradable, que se entiendan con sólo mirarse, que sepas de memoria cada uno de sus movimientos, su rutina, sus gestos, que cada día a su lado sea una aventura, que el tiempo se detenga, que seas capaz de platicar horas y horas con esa persona…eso podría ser…en resumen.-

-Ah.-exclamó la niña con asombro como si de pronto acabase de descubrir algo, luego mirando tanto a su madre como a su tío, preguntó.-¿Cómo tú y tío Harry?-

Esta aseveración por parte de la niña logró que tanto Harry como Hermione enrojecieran vehementemente para después revolverse incómodos sobre sus asientos.

-No cariño, por supuesto que no, tu tío Harry está enamorado de tu tía Ginny , y yo estoy enamorada de tu papá.-se adelantó a explicarle la castaña antes de que algún otro gesto delator se pudiese evidenciar entre ella y su mejor amigo.

-Ah.-volvió a exclamar la niña, luego, volviéndose a ver a su padre quién parecía seguir ocupado intentando cocinar algo decente, para después posar su vista en su tía Ginny quién ahora parecía tomar a Hugo y a Lily de la mano para llevárselos a dar un pequeño paseo por el jardín, finalmente posó la vista en los dos adultos frente a ella.- Y, ¿Cuál es la diferencia entre tío Harry y papá?-preguntó nuevamente la pequeña Weasley inquisitiva y curiosamente.

-Pues…bueno…no es lo mismo Rose.-balbuceó la Granger intentando explicarle a su hija.-A tu tío Harry yo lo quiero como a un hermano, como tú tía Ginny quiere a tu papá, claro ellos si son hermanos, pero, el punto es que entre tu tío Harry y yo, el cariño es similar al que hay entre ellos dos.-

La pequeña niña se volvió a mirar al hombre sentado al lado de su madre, como si él pudiese darle alguna otra respuesta diferente a la que su madre ya le había ofrecido. El moreno sonrió a la pequeña y asintió confirmando y apoyando la respuesta de la madre.

-Así es Rosy, mira, es como tú, con tus primos.-dijo Harry inclinándose más hacia la aludida.-tú quieres mucho a tus primos, ¿no es así?-

La niña asintió levemente en tanto Harry continuaba con su explicación.-Pues así como tú quieres a tus primos, así mismo quiero yo a tu mamá.-

Rose enarcó una ceja con insatisfacción, si bien era verdad que no dudaba de las palabras de su madre, ella podía ver las interacciones entre su padre y su tía Ginny y se daba cuenta de que la interacción entre su madre y su tío no eran ni por asomo las mismas, entre su madre y su tío había una complicidad difícil de explicar, momentos fugaces que a ratos le parecía, ninguno de los dos aludidos parecía compartir con sus respectivas parejas; Sin embargo, tampoco le pareció que aquellos dos le fueran deshonestos. Fue entonces cuando su padre intervinó con un comentario que ayudo a reafirmar la comparativa hecha por su madre y su tío.

-Sí, Rose, la relación entre tu madre y tu tío es como la tuya con Albus, ¿Es que tu te enamorarías de él?-

La niña frunció su gesto en una mueca que denotaba un desagrado total ante el sólo esbozo de la idea manifestada por su progenitor. Ginny rió ante la expresión realizada por su sobrina y se acercó un poco para ayudar a sus amigos a salir del embrollo que la pregunta de su curiosa niña les había metido.

-Es difícil definir el amor Rose, tu madre intento simplificarlo para ti pero este tiene tantos significados tan variados…para mí, es sentir la magia correr por todo mi cuerpo cuando estás con la persona especial, sentir que vuelas entre las nubes y nunca querer dejar de hacerlo; por supuesto esto es sólo una percepción mía.-puntualizó la pelirroja dedicando una sonrisa a la pequeña Weasley.

Aún sin estar demasiado convencida, la niña se encogió de hombros y se alejó del lugar buscando a sus primos mayores para unírseles en la travesura que estuviesen a punto de realizar en aquel momento. En cuanto se hubo ido, tanto Hermione como Harry dejaron escapar un profundo y sonoro suspiro que parecía haber sido retenido por largo tiempo en tanto la hija mayor de la castaña lanzaba su interrogatorio a ambos magos.

-¡Estos niños!-exclamó riendo Ron mirando divertido a su esposa y a su mejor amigo.

-Sí.-condecendió Harry contagiado por la risa del pelirrojo.-Se les ocurre cada cosa…-

-La curiosidad ayuda a su crecimiento intelectual.-justificó Hermione sonriendo ante las afirmaciones de ambos hombres.

-Claro, aunque la inteligencia de Rose es pavorosa.-intervino Ginny. Sin embargo, la mirada del moreno se cruzó con la de la castaña en un gesto furtivo; podía ser que después de todo las agudas observaciones de la pequeña, no estuvieran tan erradas con respecto a ellos dos.

Antes de que una palabra pudiese ser cruzada entre el moreno y su mejor amiga, una lechuza cruzó volando por encima de sus cabezas hasta posarse sobre la mesa de bocadillos sosteniendo un sobre amarillento en su pico.

-¡Errol!-exclamaron con emoción todos los niños corriendo hacia el ave recién llegada en tanto Ron se limpiaba las manos en el delantal que traía puesto y Ginny se acercaba para tomar el sobre del pico de la lechuza; Harry decidió terminar con el contacto visual establecido entre él y su mejor amiga, aquello le estaba desequilibrando en demasía y debía alejarse de ello, respirar, tranquilizarse, enfriar su mente, fue entonces que se levantó súbitamente de la silla en la que se encontraba y se dirigió al lugar donde su esposa se encontraba; Hermione imitó su gesto y se dirigió al lugar donde Ron veía como las cuarta tanda de hamburguesas moría carbonizada en la parrilla.

Harry llegó hasta donde Ginny se encontraba mirando con atención la carta que sostenía entre sus manos y, en un gesto espontáneo la envolvió entre sus brazos depositando un suave beso en el rojizo cabello de la mujer.

-¿Qué dice la carta?-preguntó el moreno intentando focalizar sus pensamientos en el papel que acababa de arribar a aquel lugar; _Deja de pensar en estupideces, Ginny es todo lo que cualquier hombre podría desear, es todo lo que podrías querer, es todo lo que necesitas…entonces, ¿Por qué tienes que pensar en…?,¡ya basta, ya olvídalo!_

La pelirroja sonrió complacida ante el abrazo otorgado por su marido.

-Es de mi mamá…-contestó ella para luego dirigir su mirada hacia donde estaban su hermano y su cuñada intentando salvar algo de los alimentos que estaban siendo cocinados.

-¡Ron!-exclamó alarmada Hermione viendo como los trozos de carne estaban endurecidos sobre el asador.-¡¿Cómo puede ser posible que toda esta carne se haya quemado?-

-¡¿Qué dices?, Te aseguro que están en su punto, es este aparatejo muggle que no me indica cuando debo retirar los trozos de carne.-

La joven tomó la espátula que el muchacho sostenía firmemente en el aire con su mano derecha, y se dispuso a explicarle.

-El asador no te indicará cuando esté lista la carne, tú tienes que vigilarla, creo que ya te lo había explicado con anterioridad…mira…cuando la carne tome color tú tienes que voltearla para que no se queme.-indicó la castaña ejemplificando aquello hábilmente con una pequeña hamburguesa.

-¡Ron!-llamó Ginny captando la atención del matrimonio Weasley-Granger, quienes se volvieron para verla.-¡Mamá nos invitó esta noche a cenar a la casa!, ¿Vienen?- La pareja intercambió una rápida mirada y comenzaron a cuchichear entre ellos.

La joven de cabello rojizo apoyó su cabeza en el pecho de su marido permitiéndose sentir la calidez de su abrazo, cerró los ojos intentando que aquella sensación se intensificase, de repente, una sacudida súbita la despertó de aquel letargo delicioso en el que se estaba permitiendo hundirse en aquel momento. Se volvió para mirar a su esposo con cierta preocupación.

-¡Mi amor!, ¡Recuerda que tienes que llevar unos papeles al ministerio!-

Harry la miró como si acabara de enterarse de una verdad de vital importancia de golpe.

-Tienes razón.-concedió el ojiverde suspirando ante aquella cuestión inesperada.

-Hermione tiene que ir a renovar los permisos para la P.E.D.D.O al ministerio… tal vez se nos complique un poco llegar temprano con mamá.-comentó Ron cuando hubo terminado de hablar con su esposa. Ginny miró a su hermano y luego dirigió la vista hacia su cuñada, tras reflexionarlo apenas un minuto la Weasley pareció llegar a una conclusión favorable.

-Hey, es perfecto, Harry también tiene que ir allá a arreglar unos asuntos, tú y yo podemos irnos adelantándo y llevarnos a los niños mientras que Harry lleve a Hermione al ministerio a que realicen sus trámites y nos alcancen después en la casa.-sugirió la esposa del moreno con una sonrisa llevando su mirada de la figura de su esposo a la de su cuñada.

-Claro.-aceptó el ojiverde esta vez dirigiendo su mirada hacia la castaña.

-Me parece bien.-exclamó Hermione y luego se volvió a ver a su esposo.- Iré con Harry y los alcanzaremos tan pronto terminemos nuestros asuntos.- El pelirrojo asintió sonriente.

-Entonces, así quedamos.-luego depositó un suave beso en los labios de la castaña, quién correspondió con la misma dulzura. Harry miró la escena con atención, un sabor amargo se instaló en su boca y una repentina molestia apareció en su pecho, de pronto, aquello que era tan cotidiano de presenciar, le pareció absurdamente incómodo e increíblemente doloroso, algo dentro de él quemaba tan intensamente que por un instante creyó que se desvanecería ahí mismo; Cerró los ojos con fuerza deseando que al abrir los ojos aquella escena ya hubiera terminado de desarrollarse y, que aquella sensación que invadía poderosamente todo su ser desapareciera de inmediato.

-¿Nos vamos?-la suavidad de aquella voz hizo que el pelinegro abriera los ojos sólo para notar la presencia de Hermione a su lado, esperando a emprender marcha hacia el ministerio de magia. El ojiverde asintió y emprendió marcha hacia su vehículo seguido de cerca por la mujer de rizos castaños. En cuanto ambos abordaron el vehículo, Harry arrancó tomando camino. Un incómodo silencio se estableció entre ambos amigos mientras el automóvil avanzaba rítmicamente hacia su destino. Evitaban mirarse, pues no deseaban conocer las verdades que por tanto tiempo estuvieron guardadas en el interior de ambos, aquella tarde, ante el cuestionamiento realizado por la pequeña Rose, muchas cosas que se creían enterradas habían resurgido con una fuerza poderosa y estremecedora que era imposible de contener, y ahora, estando sólo a merced de una tormenta de sentimientos que azotaba en sus corazones, aquello parecía conspirar en su contra esperando que en cualquier momento ambos sucumbieran ante el impulso necesitado de su alma. Harry fue el primero en hablar.

-¿Qué nos pasó Hermione?-

La aludida se volvió a ver a su interlocutor enarcando una ceja, interrogante.

-¿Qué quieres decir?-

-Sabes perfectamente a que me refiero.-contestó el moreno echando un rápido vistazo a su acompañante para luego volver su vista hacia el frente. La castaña aún lo miraba como si no entendiese de que le estaba hablando.

-Te aseguro que no te comprendo Harry, ¿Podrías ser un poco más claro, por favor?-

-Tú y yo…lo que sentimos…todo era tan…-

-Olvídalo.-ordenó la joven seriamente volviendo su vista al frente e irguiéndose sobre su asiento. El moreno apretó las manos sobre el volante con una fuerza tal, que sus nudillos pronto se mostraron blancos ante la presión.

-¿Olvidarlo?, ¿Cómo podría?, Tú y yo…nuestros sentimientos…sabes bien que pudimos haberlo hecho funcionar.- alegó Harry manteniendo su gesto y sin desviar su vista del camino frente a él.

-No, no pudimos…no hubiera funcionado.-contestó la ojimiel manteniendo su tono de indiferencia ante aquel tema que, deseaba, llegara a su fin a la brevedad.

-Estábamos tan compenetrados…nos entendíamos tan bien…¡Por Dios Hermione, luchamos contra Voldemort!, ¡¿Por qué dejamos de luchar por esto…por que nos dejamos vencer por un conformismo absurdo que…?-

-No quieras repetir la historia de tus padres Harry.-le cortó de pronto la castaña logrando que el ojiverde frenara de pronto y se volviese a verla con inquietud e interrogación marcada en su gesto.

-¿Cómo dices?-preguntó él sin entender aquella afirmación por parte de su mejor amiga. Esta enfrentó su mirada con la de él.

-Tus padres se sacrificaron por ti, y en tu mente siempre estuvo aquel pasado terrible y esa culpa que cargabas sobre tus hombros sin necesidad alguna…si nosotros hubiésemos permitido que aquellos sentimientos florecieran entre nosotros y algo me hubiese sucedido, yo no hubiese soportado convertirme en uno más de tus fantasmas, cuya culpa cargarías hasta el fin de tus días.-

El pelinegro miró atentamente a la Granger, sólo para rebatir.

-Siempre hubo esta conexión entre nosotros, pudimos haber superado eso…podíamos entendernos como nadie... gracias a nuestro lazo tuvimos éxito en nuestra misión…si nos hubiésemos permitido…-

-¡No Harry!, Acaso te has preguntado,¿ porque esa conexión entre nosotros y ese entendimiento tan íntimo funcionó tan bien en la guerra contra Voldemort?-

El hombre negó levemente sin despegar un minuto la vista de aquella mujer que había crecido en gracia y belleza a través de los años, y que se había convertido en parte indispensable de su vida desde el inicio de su amistad, tantos años atrás. La ojimiel continuó con su explicación hacia su expectante amigo.- Nuestro éxito radicó en que pudimos mantener la cabeza fría, fue eso lo que le dio a nuestro lazo una utilidad estratégica que fue fundamental en nuestro triunfo, el hecho de que los sentimientos se interpusieran a nuestra razón sólo hubiese provocado más muertes y nos hubiese llevado al fracaso, yo te hubiera estorbado y tú…no te habrías podido concentrar en lo que te correspondía.-

Harry golpeó con rabia el volante como si todas sus frustraciones se encontrarán y explotaran en aquel lugar.

-¡Pero aquello acabo, ya no había peligro y nosotros pudimos estar juntos!-increpó el muchacho que vivió mirando a su amiga con la rabia y la tristeza destellando en sus ojos color esmeralda, en tanto que la ojimiel pasaba saliva con dificultad, intentando mantener la sensatez y conteniendo las lágrimas que comenzaban a inundar sus ojos.

-¡Había personas y sentimiento de por medio Harry!, ¡¿No puedes entenderlo?, ¡Gente que nos dio su corazón y sus sentimientos!, ¡Gente que es importante para nosotros y a la que debíamos proteger!, Si hacíamos caso a nuestros deseos egoístas podríamos haber destrozado a personas inocentes…No podíamos herir así a quienes dieron tanto por nosotros.-

-¡No siempre tenemos que hacer lo correcto!-refutó con molestia el moreno apretando nuevamente el volante con sus manos como si buscase destrozarlo.

-Nos casamos con quién debíamos hacerlo y ahora…¡Tú mismo lo dijiste, estamos completos y felices!-

-¡No estoy tan convencido de ello ahora!- Esta vez, un impulso incontenible inundó el cuerpo del ojiverde quién, volviéndose hacia la castaña se inclinó hacia ella con cautela intentando que sus labios hicieran contacto, Hermione se echó hacia atrás evitando que cualquier cosa pudiese pasar entre ellos.

-No vamos a caer en eso de nuevo Harry…-

Un deje de tristeza inundó la mirada del muchacho a la vez que la lucidez volvía a su cabeza, asintiendo rígidamente el muchacho se irguió sobre su asiento pero volviendo su rostro hacia la mujer a su lado; las lágrimas parecieron fluir libremente por las mejillas de Hermione, quién a ese punto permitió mostrar su propia debilidad ante el hombre que atravesaba por la misma disyuntiva que ella en ese momento.

-Amas a Ginny, ¿no es asi?-preguntó la bruja con la voz quebrada por los sollozos. Harry asintió lentamente permitiendo que también en sus ojos se mostraran las lágrimas que tanto tiempo habían sido reprimidas dentro de si.-Y yo amo a Ron.-continuó la ojimiel.-Eso es todo lo que tiene que importar ahora.-

El pelinegro cerró los ojos y apretó la mandíbula en un gesto de dolor insoportable, un pequeño y lastimero gemido escapó de sus labios.

-¿Por qué Hermione?, ¿Por qué tú y yo…?-

-Somos personas sensatas, por eso estamos con quién debemos estar y no con quién alguna vez querríamos estar.-

Harry suspiró derrotado, sensatez, se preguntó cuánto valor podría tener aquella virtud, y cuan prolongada podía ser la voluntad de mantenerla.

_Tal vez no estoy pensando con claridad, estoy aferrándome a sentimientos que no salieron cuando debieron de salir, ya es tarde…Es hora de olvidarlo y seguir…_

-Después de todo…como siempre…tienes toda la razón.- apoyó el ojiverde dando un último vistazo a su acompañante, luego, se irguieron nuevamente en sus lugares correspondientes. _Tal como debe ser…como siempre ha sido…todo en su lugar…_

Arrancó el carro nuevamente y se dirigió a donde en principio tenían planeado ir. Luego todo volvería a la rutina de siempre, a olvidarse de lo que alguna vez fue y no permitieron crecer. Ocultando el secreto de sus corazones, repitiéndose a sí mismos una verdad que no permitían fuera discutible bajo ningún concepto.

_Hermanos y nada más…Lo que no fue, no será…_

**FIN**

**Fic basado en una teoría que discutí largamente con una amiga**** que es partidaria de la pareja Hermione-Ron, a ella le pareció lógica, (No con ello verdadera), y aceptable.**


End file.
